Memories
by SoulAbyss14
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha have a fight about her not wanting to go back to his time. Inuyasha storms off, leaving Kagome behind. she of course changes her mind and goes after him... but bangs her head and loses her memory! Inukag, MirSan
1. She's Lost It!

Memories: She's Lost It!  
  
First of all I would like to say that I am sorry for you people who read my first chapter of Memories... before I decided to change it a bit. Ok... a lot. But anyways... I decided to write a fluffy romance/humour, instead of a romance/drama. -_- *sigh* yes yes i should have planned more..... but please give me a break and R&R this one because i think it's coming along better. (oh yeah i LOVE EMAIL *hint*hint* soul_abyss@hotmail.com)  
  
This might make reading my fanfic a teensy bit easier (shamelessly stolen idea -_-)  
  
"blah blah" people speaking  
  
'blah blah' the characters thoughts  
  
( blah blah) authors notes  
  
*blah blah* sighs, coughs, slaps, bonks, etc.  
  
k? got it?  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha... but i can dream right? ^_^  
  
Memories: She's Lost It!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome Higurashi was slumped at her desk in her room when it happened. Thinking deeply about the fight she and Inuyasha had had just about an hour earlier, she didn't notice the hanyou silently enter through the window. Inuyasha noticed Kagome slumped on her desk and grinned evily. He had, in fact, came to apologize to her about being a jerk, but this was a perfect opportunity to......   
  
"BOO!"   
  
Kagome screamed, leaping about a foot into the air. She turned around and glared at the smirking hanyou.  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Downstairs, Souta noticed the pictures rattling. 'Inuyasha must be here.' he thought happily. He raced upstairs to find a furious Kagome standing over the flattened half-demon.   
  
"Calm down wench, I came to apologize!" Kagome nearly fell over in shock. 'Inuyasha apologize? Since when did he start apologizing???'  
  
"Y-You came to....apologize??" Inuyasha got up and dusted himself off.  
  
"Yes. But now I think you owe me an apology more!" Kagome sighed, 'Oh well... at least he almost did.'   
  
"No! I'm not apologizing to you, Inuyasha." She stormed by him and out into the hall.  
  
"Come on, wench! Stop being stupid and apologize!" Inuyasha and Souta followed Kagome downstairs.  
  
"NO!"   
  
Souta rolled his eyes and went back to his videogames. 'They could be at this for a while.'  
  
Kagome stomped into the kitchen, follwed by an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"Just apologize so we can go back!" Inuyasha watched Kagome move around the kitchen, gathering things near the stove.  
  
"NO!" Kagome continued bumping around the kitchen.  
  
'Is....Is that RAMEN????' Inuyasha's head whipped around at the smell of ramen, instantly forgetting why he had been turned away from Kagome.  
  
"R-Ramen?" Kagome smirked at Inuyasha, her little plan of getting him to apologize sure to work.   
  
"Actually, yes, Inuyasha it IS ramen, but...... YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY BECAUSE YOU WON'T APOLOGIZE!!" Inuyasha gasped. That was just downright mean!   
  
"Give me some!" Inuyasha made a grab for the pot but....   
  
"SIT!!!" Kagome smiled evilly at the muttered profanities coming from the flattened hanyou. 'heh that'll teach him for scaring me AND being a jerk!'  
  
"Maybe if you APOLOGIZE AND ASK NICELY you can have some." Inuyasha grumbled something as he got up.  
  
"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice sugary sweet.  
  
"canihavesomeramenandimsorryiscaredyou." Inuyasha said this all very fast and quiet. Kagome smirked broader.  
  
"Sorry? I couldn't hear you...."   
  
"I SAID CAN I HAVE SOME RAMEN AND I'M SORRY I SCARED YOU WENCH!" Inuyasha shouted, his temper flaring.  
  
" No."  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You didn't say it nice enough."  
  
" *sigh* Ok, Kagome I'm really sorry I scared you, now may I please have some ramen?"   
  
" Oh, allright! Just don't make a mess!" Kagome handed Inuyasha the ramen. 'Heh... I knew he'd give in.'   
  
Inuyasha ate the ramen extremely quickly. Kagome sighed.   
  
"Ok, so now that that's over with, go pack your bags because I'm taking you back." Kagome turned and glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"I will NOT, because you are NOT!" Inuyasha gave her the evil eye.  
  
"Shut up wench and go pack your bags. Unless you'd rather leave now, with nothing." Kagome backed away. 'He wouldn't dare!' Inuyasha turned and lunged at her, prepared to drag her back kicking and screaming.   
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha hit the floor, and Kagome ran upstairs and locked herself in her room.  
  
'Stupid wench!' Inuyasha angrily got up and leaped up the stairs.   
  
"KAGOME LET ME IN!" He pounded on the door.  
  
Kagome winced as her door rattled on it's hinges. Inuyasha really didn't appreciate being sat. She could almost feel the waves of anger coming from him.   
  
"GO AWAY INUYASHA! Go back to Kikyo! Why don't you just go back to Kikyo........" Kagome broke off, her voice cracking with emotion. Unintentionally, she had almost let him know exactly how she felt about him and Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha stopped pounding on the door. Kikyo? 'But I want to stay with you Kagome! Don't you get it? I chose YOU instead of Kikyo! It's over between me and her!' Inuyasha sighed, wishing he could say that aloud. Kagome would reject him if he said that though.... he couldn't tell her how he felt! Why would shy love him.... a worthless hanyou? Inuyasha stood silent for a moment, his bangs covering his eyes. Silently, he went downstairs and left.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, her head in her hands. 'I can't beleive I almost told him how I feel about him!' No way could she tell Inuyasha that she loved him! he would reject her, then run off to be with Kikyo.   
  
" *sigh* Inuyasha? I'm sorry...I'll pack my stuff." Kagome got up. 'Wait......... '  
  
"I-Inuyasha?? Are you there??" Kagome unlocked her door and poked her head out into the hall. No Inuyasha. 'Oh great! Now I've done it! Now he probably hates me!' Kagome sniffled and went downstairs.  
  
"Souta? Did you see where Inuyasha went?" Souta looked up from his videogames.   
  
"Yeah......... he left. He looked pretty sad, Kagome. What'd you do to him??" Souta glanced suspiciously at her while blasting evil aliens.  
  
"...Nevermind. When Mom gets back ..... can you tell her I'll be gone for a couple of days? No longer than a two weeks." 'Thank god for summertime! Now that I don't have to go to school I can go to the Feudal Era for a couple of weeks without being *ahem* diagnosed with a strange disease.'  
  
"Yeah sure..... GOTCHA!" Kagome rolled her eyes. Oh well. 'Hey.... Where's Grandpa???' In all the excitement, Kagome had forgotten about him! which was odd....because when Inuyasha was around, Grandpa was usually WAS the excitement.   
  
"Grandpa! Grandpa? Where are you?" Kagome entered the old man's room.   
  
Wow. He was ASLEEP! 'What the?? Oh yeah...... his doctor gave him sleeping pills for his insomnia! hehe he slept through everything!"   
  
Kagome left the old man's room and returned to hers. She started pacing around, gathering all the things she would need for her two week stay in the Feudal Era.  
  
'Let me see.... toothbrush...comb...clothes... what else? I know I've forgotten something....' Kagome paused and looked around the room. 'Oh yeah! My bracelet!' Kagome walked over to her dresser and picked up the bracelet her mom had given to her last year for her birthday. Kagome usually always wore it, but today she took it off after she came back from the Feudal Era because she was going to have a shower. Kagome held the silver bracelet in her hand, admiring the the nameplate, on which her name was engraved. She sighed, then put it on her wrist and headed out of her room.   
  
Wow. Kagome had forgotten how dark the well house was at night. Barely able to see, she stumbled down the steps, and cracked her head on the edge of the well.   
  
"Ouch......" Kagome mumbled as she stood up. 'Wow... everything is spinning.' Kagome blacked out and fell into the well.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was sulking in a tree. 'Kagome obviously doesn't like you that way Inuyasha. Get over it! You don't deserve her! What would she see in a lousy hanyou like you??' Inuyasha sighed. His mind was depressing sometimes.   
  
'Wait....what was that smell? It smells like.... Kagome!' Inuyasha smirked. 'Now who was going to apologize?'  
  
With that thought, he jumped down off of his branch and took off towards the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Ouch!! Why does my head hurt so much??' Kagome opened her eyes. 'Huh??? Where am I?' She sat up gently, holding her head. 'Oh boy..... this is just great! I'm in some kind of ..... well?!?!?!' Kagome stood up a bit unsteadily, putting her hand on the wall of the well for support. 'Ok... I can probably climb out of here. Oh wait...' She noticed her heavy backpack 'Hmm..... this might be harder than I thought. Well, here goes nothing!' Kagome picked up her backpack, and decided that it would be easiest to throw out. Luckily for her, she got it out. Now all she had to worry about was getting herself out. 'Just.... climb... keep going...almost there...got it!' Kagome climbed out of the well fairly easily, but as soon as she was out, she collapsed onto the ground and sat against the side of the well for support. Kagome looked around. 'Ok.... I'm in some kind of clearing....in a forest... Oh great.' Kagome sighed.   
  
Suddenly, a white haired boy entered the clearing.   
  
"Oi! Wench! Came back to apologize huh?" Kagome gasped. First of all, the boy had cute puppy dog ears, second of all he had claws instead of nails. Third, he seemed to know her. ' Wow.... I would never forget a guy that handsome! He must've mistook me for someone else....'  
  
"Hurry up Kagome stop being stupid!" Inuyasha strode over to her and grabbed her wrist. Kagome stared for a minute then ......  
  
" WHO ARE YOU?!?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET OFF OF ME!!! HELP!!" Kagome screamed loudly, not really expecting anyone to come.  
  
"DAMMIT WENCH STOP SCREAMING!" Inuyasha rubbed his sore ears. 'Man she can scream! What's she doing though????'   
  
"STOP CALLING ME WENCH! MY NAME IS..... my name is... uhh.." 'Oh SHIT!!!!!!! What's my name???'   
  
Inuyasha stared. 'What the hell is she up to??? She can't of REALLY forgotten her own name!'   
  
"Uhh...Kagome?" Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes.   
  
"Who am I?" Inuyasha could barely hear her whisper. 'Oh my god....' Inuyasha looked into her eyes. All he saw was confusion and pain. No sign of recognition at all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
well? what do u think? i kno i kno.. i should've planned it better.... but i decided to change it! i think this one is better! i'm sorry if you've already reveiwed it.... please R&R again -^_^- eheheh woops? sorry! -_- at least it wasn't incredibly short like the last one (the one this is replacing)  
  
Bye!!!!!  
  
Laura (soul_abyss@hotmail.com) 


	2. SORRY AN NOT CHAPTER

Hey! umm yeah REALLY SORRY THIS ISN'T A NEW CHAPTER... just an A/N... (dont hurt me!!!) saying that i replaced chapter one with a new& improved chapter!!!! -_- i'm sorry! i changed my mind about the OLD chapter one so replaced it.... so if you've already read it please go back and re-read..... and if you haven't read chapter one.... why are you reading this??? anyways.... luv ya!!! bye!   
  
P.S if you're going to flame me, please email it to me, don't put it in a review. I'm new at this and have a sensitive ego (ehehehehe)   
  
Laura (soul_abyss@hotmail.com) 


	3. Why not ME?

Memories: Why not ME?  
  
please R&R ^_^  
  
Hi! I"m really sorry I didn't get a chance to update on the weekend, I was out of town. There was no internet connection. I didn't have a laptop. Amazingly, I survived. I was like a smoker without nicotene, but I did it ^_^. Thank you to my reveiwers! I didn't expect to get any reveiws at all, this is really great! But... I would like to say that it'd be nice for some pointers, help with the plot, ideas, tips, anything. Please don't just ask me to update, give me some ideas! ^_^ I have a wild imagination BUT i'm not much of a writer, the minute i start to type, most of my ideas fly out the window like little birdies -_- even just review and ask questions! i'd love to answer questions!   
  
At my school, we have a semester change tomorow (new classes -_-) so i might or might not be able to update in the next week or so. GAH! I have gym this semester. yup, I"m one of those unathletic peoples. I'm not fat or anything (thats what my mommy tells me ^_^) i just don't like to participate in organized sports or anything that has potential for me to embarass myself. For those of you that don't know, I'm a grade nine. ANYWAYS (my favorite word) stop throwing me evil looks! I'll stop talking and start the story! runs away, gets something, then comes back *sighs* Mmmmmm now that I have my inspiration... (COOKIES 'N' CREME ICE CREAM!!!!) I can start!  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha ;_;  
  
Memories: Why not ME?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You-You're kidding right?" Inuyasha choked out the words, Kagome still staring up at him.  
  
"No....I don't know who I am! I don't know who you are either! And since I don't know you, how do I know you aren't lying to me?!" Inuyasha sighed, trying to think of something. Suddenly, he grabbed Kagome's wrist for the second time.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!!!" She tried to wrench her wrist out of the hanyou's grip, but he was too strong.   
  
"Shut up and look!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome's sleeve up a little, until her bracelet was visible."See? It says Kagome. Why would you be wearing a bracelet that said Kagome if it wasn't your name?" 'Thank god for that bracelet!' Inuyasha released Kagome's wrist as she calmed down and studied the bracelet.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh......"   
  
"Now will you trust me?" Kagome stopped studying the bracelet and turned to Inuyasha.   
  
"I still don't know who you are! Or how you knew my name!"   
  
"I'm Inuyasha. I knew your name because we used to travel together. Now will you just come with me?" Kagome pondered this. 'He was right about my name... maybe he isn't lying? Anyways, (A/N heehee my word)it's going to be dark soon.... and I don't want to be here alone at night!'   
  
"Ok. I'm coming with you." Inuyasha inwardly sighed in relief. He knew how stubborn Kagome could be, and he really wasn't in the mood to drag a screaming girl back to the village.   
  
"Hurry up then wench." He turned towards the village and began walking. Kagome picked up her backpack and followed him.   
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Were we friends?"  
  
"Umm...yes."  
  
"Good friends?"  
  
"Umm.... I guess."  
  
"Were you my boyfriend?" Inuyasha blushed madly at this. He hadn't thought of her as his girlfriend, more of his mate-to-be. But she didn't know that, she'd probably laugh her head off at the idea of him asking her to be his mate.   
  
"NO!" Inuyasha shouted this, a bit harsher than he intended to.   
  
"Oh." Kagome stared at the ground while they walked. 'Jeez, he didn't need to be so mean about it! I was just wondering! Oh well. He's too good for me anyways.'   
  
The pair (A/N: wish it was couple eh? Yes I AM canadian!) walked in silence until they reached the village.  
  
"Umm... where are we going?" Inuyasha had felt the girl tense as they neared the village.   
  
"We're going to Kaede's hut. That's where we usually are when we aren't off shard hunting." 'Uh oh! What are we going to do about shard hunting! Kagome can't do it without her memory! ' Inuyasha's face darkened at this thought.   
  
"Oh.. Ok." Kagome stopped walking. Inuyasha crossed his fingers... praying... "What's shard hunting?"   
  
Inuyasha face faulted AND sweatdropped. 'Oh boy. This isn't good. This is NOT good'  
  
"I'll explain later, wench. Hurry up, we want to get there soon." Kagome sighed and started walking again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AHHH!!!!!!" Kagome shreiked and fell over backwards as a little ball of fur jumped on her, very quickly. She quickly scrambled towards Inuyasha, and away from the furball.  
  
"Inuyasha.....WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAGOME?!?" Shippou shouted, looking very upset indeed with his hands on his little hips.   
  
"Relax idiot, I didn't do anything! Kagome lost her memory somehow." Shippoud did not think this was something to relax about.   
  
"RELAX?!?! KAGOME LOST HER MEMORY! KAEDE!!" Shippou bounded into the little hut, and emerged seconds later following an old miko.  
  
'So this must be Kaede.' Kagome looked at the old miko. There was definately something familiar about her.  
  
"Now Kagome, what is this I heard about your memory? You have really lost it?" Kagome nodded. The elder miko sighed.  
  
"Well then, as you have heard, I am Kaede" Kaede points at Shippou " And this is Shippou. Come into the hut and we'll see what we can do about your memory." Shippou started towards the hut, and beckoned for Kagome to follow. Inuyasha and Kaede were the only ones outside now.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha, what is bothering you? Are you worried that Kagome will forget that she loves you?" Kaede smiled at the look of defence, then defeat on Inuyasha's face.   
  
"Yes..." Inuyasha mumbled, again blushing and looking at the ground. "What if she never gets her memory back?"   
  
"Do not worry, Inuyasha. Kagome is a strong young woman, and will eventually remember. For now, all we can do is wait."   
  
"I hate waiting! I-" Inuyasha's retort was cut off by aloud scream.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha ran into the hut, only to find a furious Sango standing over an unconsious Miroku.   
  
"Kagome-chan I am so sorry about that!" Sango apologized to a shocked Kagome. Shippous was busying himself kicking the unconsious Miroku in the shins.  
  
"What happened here??" (A/N: Poor Inuyasha can't see the obvious.)   
  
Shippou gave Miroku one final kick, then turned to Inuyasha to explain.   
  
"I just told Miroku and Sango what was wrong with Kagome, then" He shot the now semi-consiouc Miroku a dirty look "Miroku groped Kagome!" Shippou crossed his little arms infront of his chest and went to see Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Miroku.   
  
"Perverted monk! Don't touch Kagome ever again!" Inuyasha picked up a large nearby rock (A/N: convenient eh?) and hit him over the head with it. Miroku slid again into unconsiousness.   
  
Inuyasha was feeling very prootective of Kagome that night. He made sure that Kagome was sleeping inbetween Sango and himself, and kept an eye on Miroku. (A/N: Miroku seems to have no conscience, taking advantage of poor Kagome. tsk tsk tsk)   
  
Kaede watched as Inuyasha and Kagome slept. She had given Kagome some herbs that might help bring back a little of her memory, and was now sitting infront of the fireplace, watching. ' Poor Inuyasha. His heart must be breaking, Kagome didn't remember him at all.' Kaede clucked her tongue sympathetically, then decided that she too needed sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome slept uneasily, flashes of memories whipping through her head. Suddenly, she saw him. Sh remembered everything about him. Her feelings, his feelings, everything.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Kagome woke up with a gasp. As she sat up, Inuyasha stirred beside her. Inuyasha sat up and gave her a funny look.  
  
"Dammit wench what's wrong now?" Inuyasha felt uneasy as Kagome stared at him with wide eyes.   
  
"I-I remember.... I remembered...." Kagome's voice trailed off as she tore her gaze away from Inuyasha's.   
  
"You remember what? What did you remember?" Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently out of her trance. Kagome gulped.  
  
"I remember... Kouga."  
  
And, as if on cue (A/N: hehe) Kouga himself entered the hut.   
  
"Kagome! My love! You have returned!" Inuyasha started growling, but was cut off in shock when Kagome went running past him, and flung her arms around Kouga.   
  
"What did you do to her, dog-turd?!" Inuyasha was too shocked to answer. 'Kagome just went to Kouga.She went to HIM. Kagome went to KOUGA instead of ME.' Inuyasha was too shocked to answer, and just stared blankly as Kouga scooped Kagome up in his arms and carried her away, Kagome smiling happily.  
  
'Why KOUGA? Why not ME???' Inuyasha felt his heart break as Kouga and Kagome disappeared.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: AH! STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME! Muahahahaha I'm so evil. ducks under desk Now REALLY stop it! Just to make you feel better, don't worry it's InuKag All the...oh wait... most of the way! He'll get her in the end. Probably.   
  
Bye!!!!!  
  
Laura (soul_abyss@hotmail.com)  
  
P.S EMAIL ME PLEASE! and joining this site is really easy for those of you that haven't. it's even free ^_^ Don't you just LOVE free internet things? I DO! 


	4. You Look Cute!

Memories:   
  
Please R&R ^_^  
  
Hi! Ah! ducks under table WOW some of you don't want Kagome and Kouga to be together. Don't worry! I like InuKag!!!! not Kagome+Kouga!!!! 0_0  
  
MY WONDERFUL MUCH APPRECIATED REVEIWERS ^_^  
  
BleedingFlower: Thank you. I'm going to get my dictionary right now to look up 'spyphila' ^_^ I will keep going as long as people keep reveiwing, and I promise to try not to leave 'certain' people hanging ^_^ ( and offendingly should be a word if it isn't, and yes, you are funny ^_^ )  
  
Jennifer: Thank you so much! ^_^ bows overdramatically I'm honoured that you reveiwed my story and wow!^_^ thank you so much!^_^ I hope you decide to sign up for fanfiction.net, it's really really easy!^_^ i just signed up like 2 weeks ago myself...  
  
InuHanyouGurl: -_- you haven't reveiwed my re-written chapter one. wipes eyes But all the same, thank you for your reveiw (even if i did change the chapter you reveiwed ^_^;;;;)   
  
guy who says f*** a lot: yes ^_^ canadians do have to stick together, don't worry Kagome doesn't REALLY love Kouga (as you find out in this chapter) (and it would be nice if u joined the site/gave your username so i could read your bio. I LOVE BIOS! ^_^ )  
  
inu'nkagforever: Don't worry, it's all better. Kagome's 'feelings' are explained in this chapter, yes i felt very bad for poor Inuyasha too so I decided to make his pain short-lived. And (i hope you like fluff) i hope the fluff in this chapter makes up for the sadness of last chapter.   
  
Demongirl16381: Yes I am evil. However, in this story, I decided not to be so evil ^_^ i felt too bad for Inuyasha. And I don't particularly like Kouga.  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I don't own Inuyasha -_-  
  
Memories:   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'W-Why KOUGA???? Why not me?' Inuyasha lay back down in shock. 'What just happened??? Did Kagome really??? Did she??? Was that???? HOW?!' Inuyasha closed his eyes and tried to calm down. He failed. Inuyasha stormed out of Kaede's hut, following Kagome's scent.  
  
When Inuyasha found Kagome, she was fast asleep in the forest, Kouga standing guard beside her. Luckily, Inuyasha was down-wind, so Kouga didn't smell him.   
  
"Kagome, my love, you have finally chosen me over Inuyasha, the unworthy dog-turd." Inuyasha felt his temper flare at this, but kept quiet, not wanting to let Kouga know he was there.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, and she sleepily sat up.   
  
"Kouga?" Inuyasha hated that she called for Kouga, not him.   
  
"Yes, my love?" Kagome's eyes suddenly clouded over. 'Oops... I think I gave him the wrong impression.'  
  
"Umm.. Kouga? I've lost my memory but...last night I remembered you. You're the only person I can remember. But.... I remember before I left, you found me in the forest once when I was alone.... and you asked me to finally choose between you and...... I forget the other person. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I chose the other person. You're nice and all but I just want to be friends."  
  
Kouga broke out in tears and sobbed on Kagome's shoulder while Inuyasha laughed silently in the bushes.  
  
"AND YOU INUYASHA!" Kagome stopped patting Kouga's back and stomped over to Inuyasha's hiding place.   
  
'Uh oh. She looks mad.' Inuyasha stopped laughing, and had a very (A/N: cute) confused look on his face until Kagome grabbed his ear and started dragging him back to the village.  
  
"OW! DAMN WOMAN! OW! OW! OW! WENCH! OW! OW! OW! STOP!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku was woken up by Kagome entering Kaede's hut, dragging a very pissed off Inuyasha by his ear.  
  
"Uh oh...This doesn't look good." Miroku rolled over, pulled his blankets over his head and went back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! Now really, I must insist that you stop this!" Kaede poked her head out of her hut, to scold the two argueing teenagers. 'They've been at this all day!' Normally, Kaede wouldn't really care, but today it was raining and the pair were shouting at each other while standing and being drenched in the rain.  
  
"WENCH!"  
  
"IDIOT!"  
  
"PLEASE stop yelling!! You'll both get sick from the rain! Stop that this instant and come back inside! You-" Kaede's scolding was cut short as a handful of mud hit her square in the face.   
  
Inuyasha laughed evilly, hid his muddy hand behing his back, and put on an oh-so-innocent face.   
  
Kaede slowly turned her head and looked at Inuyasha. Kagome stared. Shippou came out of Kaede's hut.  
  
"MUD FIGHT!!!!!!!" Shippou grabbed as much mud as his little hands could and threw it at Inuyasha.   
  
"IDIOT!" Inuyasha wiped the mud off his face, picked up some more, and was about to throw it at Shippou, who ran quickly back inside, so changed his mind at the last minute, and aimed for Kagome instead.   
  
"......." Kagome stood in shock while wiping mud from her face.  
  
"DIE INUYASHA!!" Kagome picked up a ton of mud and dumped it on Inuyasha's head.   
  
Inuyasha stood statue still for a moment....  
  
"KAGOME YOU GOT MUD IN MY HAIR!" Kagome smirked.  
  
"YOU GOT MUD ON MY FACE FIRST!"  
  
"IT IMPROVED IT!"   
  
"OH YOU..." Kagome glowered at him for a moment, grabbed the bucket of rainwater beside her (A/N: hehe) and dumped it on his head.   
  
".........WENCH!!" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, sopping wet and covered in mud. 'He looks so cute!' Kagome started laughing at the furious hanyou.  
  
"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Inuyasha was really pissed off now.  
  
"YOU! YOU LOOK SO CUTE!" Inuyasha's stomach flipped . 'Cute?' He picked up the bucket of rainwater beside him and dumped it on her.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kagome was now also sopping wet and covered in mud.  
  
"Now you look cute too." Now it was Kagome's stomach that flipped 'Cute?'   
  
The pair stood and glared at each other, but then gave up because of how funny the other looked, and both started laughing.   
  
"You....look...so....funny!" Kagome panted, gasping for breath.  
  
"You...should...see...yourself!" Inuyash gasped between laughter.  
  
The pair fell over, and started rolling around in the mud in hysterics.   
  
Shippou poked his head outside for a minute.  
  
"You guys look like mudballs."   
  
"GET HIM!" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled, and threw handfulls of mud at Shippou. The mud hit him dead on, and he too was now covered in mud.  
  
Kagome started thinking about something, then grinned evilly.  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Kagome called out sweetly.   
  
Miroku poked his head out of the hut cautiously.  
  
"Yes??"   
  
"Miroku, I would be honoured to bear your child." Miroku's face lit up, and he ran over to Kagome excitedly. Inuyasha's jaw hit the ground.   
  
Miroku was now three feet away from Kagome. 'Perfect!' Kagome fought to keep her evil grin under control.   
  
Kagome sat down on the ground and patted beside her, gesturing for miroku to sit beside her.  
  
Miroku jumped down beside her.  
  
*SQUISH!* Kagome pushed Miroku's face into a particularly muddy part of the ground. (A/N: hehe)  
  
"HENTAI!" Kagome, Shippou, and Inuyasha were now laughing very evilly, and rolling around on the ground again.  
  
Miroku got up, glanced at all of them with a hurt expression on his face, and re-entered the hut.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede looked at Miroku, then went to go collect herbs while stiffling her laughter.   
  
Sango looked at Miroku's mud-covered and clucked her tongue sympathetically.  
  
"Poor baby! SERVES YOU RIGHT, YOU HENTAI!" Sango slapped Miroku's face, then wiped the mud on her hand on his robe. Sango exited the hut, with an excuse of helping Kaede.   
  
Shippou poked his head inside the hut and laughed very loudly at Miroku, who was now one very grumpy monk.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, who was also lying in the mud on the ground.  
  
"What?"   
  
"You look so cute right now!" Inuyasha sat up and looked at Kagome.  
  
"So do you." Kagome smiled.  
  
Kagome stood up, but since the ground was so very muddy (A/N: hehe) She slipped and fell...... right on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"Oof!"   
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Kagome smiled mischeiviously.  
  
"What???"  
  
Kagome leaned over and gave Inuyasha a peck on the cheek.  
  
Inuyasha blushed very red.  
  
"What was that for?!?!"   
  
"You look cute!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hopefully that will make up for my evilness in the last chapter. I love fluffly fanfics.  
  
WARNING! If you don't like fluffiness, stop reading cuz i'm going to try to make this fluffy. ^_^  
  
Bye!!!!!  
  
(R&R!!!)  
  
Laura (soul_abyss@hotmail.com)  
  
P.S EMAIL ME PLEASE! 


	5. The First Sitting

Memories:   
  
Hello again! Since i updated twice in one night (the last two chapters) i decided not to update for a couple of days. However, nobody seems to have noticed cries in corner since i have gotten no reveiws for chapter three! has nobody read it? Does nobody care? wipes eyes i hope i'm not THAT big of a disappointment of a writer! ANYWAYS (incase you haven't noticed, ANYWAYS is my favorite word) ANYWAYS, even if nobody is reading, i will continue. I want to know what happens. Incase the last chapters didnt tell you, I'm writing this off thetop of my head. As I go. No plan. Bad idea. So thats why i had Kagome remember Kouga. She originally remembered Inuyasha, remember the show where Kagome is tied to a tree by Kikyo's soul-stealers while Inuyasha is dragged down to hell by Kikyo? Well that was originally Kagome's dream, but if she remembers Inuyasha right away, where's the story???? OH CRAP! i just gave away the ending..kind of... OH WELL we all knew Kagome would remember Inuyasha in the end right? right! So anyways, i was grasping at straws, as they say, then i decided to add Kouga. Last minute resort. And, you have to admit that is WAS a shocker. but then in the next chapter (three) everything is explained, there is some fluff, and..... Miroku gets picked on a lot ^_^ everybody happy now?  
  
  
  
Notes to Reveiwers:  
  
BleedingFlower: Thank you SO much for you advice!!!! I NEED IT! more detail eh? since you actually reveiwed chapter 3... i hope chapter four didn't disapoint all that much. Anyways (HA!) I hope this chapter is better. I really SHOULD be working on my science or english homework but.... *sigh* it is not to be.  
  
DISCLAIMER: *sigh* I'll get you, my pretty ^_^ ............Inuyasha, PRETTY?!?!!?!...ok... I'll get you........ my hanyou! (much better ^_^)  
  
Memories:   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Wow.... This is weird. A minute ago they were screaming and now... AHHHHH THEY'RE KISSING!'  
  
Shippou covered his eyes and ran back inside Kaede's hut, slamming into the wall blindly on the way.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away from each other, just in time to see the blind little kitsune slam into the wall beside the door.  
  
"Um... come on wench let's go inside." Inuyasha tried to cover his blush by staring at the ground, which was only about a foot away.  
  
"Yeah...uh...good idea." Kagome got up and looked away, also blushing.  
  
The pair (A/N: still not couple -_-) got up and walked slowly towards the hut. It was still raining.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Achoo!" Kagome and Inuyasha sneezed together. Kaede looked up (A/N: She's back from collecting herbs... hehe.. conveneint.) and clucked her tongue sympathetically.  
  
"Well, at least your tempers have cooled off now too." Kagome and Inuyasha, shivering, sent Kaede icy glares. Chuckling softly to herself, Kaede got out blankets, and wrapped them around the pair. They went and sat in front of the fire, close together, but when Kagome accidently leant on Inuyasha, they scooted far away from each other, blushing once again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Silently, the mysterious man crept up behind his unsuspecting prey, walking silently as a shadow. Closer, closer, he had his prey almost within reach. He stretched out his hand and.........  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango spun around and ave Miroku a very large lump on his head.  
  
"Awww....c'mon Sango... My hand slipped.." Sango rolled her eyes at his pitiful excuses.  
  
"There was a bug..."  
  
"I slipped...."  
  
"I lost my balance..."  
  
"OH JUST ADMIT IT MIROKU! YOU ARE A PERVERT!" Miroku looked at the ground, ashamed.  
  
"You're right, Sango. I am a worthless pile of mud." Miroku's face was covered in shadow.  
  
'Aww.... now i've made him all depressed...' Sango sighed and pulled Miroku closer in a hug. *grope*  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Miroku rubbed his head and sat up, with a glowering Sango, arm still raised, above him.  
  
"Works every time.." He chuckled.  
  
Sango got a tic in her eyebrow.  
  
"Oh Miroku......." He gulped nervuosly as she grinned evily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So anyways, whats going on with you and Inuyasha?" Kagome glanced over at her friend walking beside her. Seeing the grin on Sango's face, Kagome blushed.  
  
"I-I don't know. I still don't remember him but.... I feel like i've known him for a long time. I can't help it. I trust him with my life, and I don't know why." Sango sighed. It had been about a week or so since Kagome's return to the Feudal Era, and she still couldn't remember much.  
  
"Don't worry," Sango reched over and patted her friend's shoulder comfortingly."You'll remember everything eventually."  
  
Kagome just stared at the ground, thinking of all the things she couldn't remember.  
  
"Still don't remember your family?" Kagome sighed and shook her head.   
  
"No... I've tried so hard. But I can't remember anything. Not a single memory." Sango glanced at her friend. 'Wow...that must be so tough on her...'  
  
The girls continued walking down the dirt path, until they came to their favorite bathing spot.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where's Kagome?" Kaede sighed. Kagome couldn't be out of Inuyasha's sight for more than ten minutes without him getting angry.  
  
"She's bathing with Sango. I suggest you stay away from there." He sighed. 'Why do I feel so damn protective of Kagome?'  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha went back outside the hut and looked around. It was a beautiful day. He decided to go for a walk, so chose a random path and started walking.  
  
'Why does this path seem familiar?' The warm summer wind blew from behind Inuyasha. 'It really is a nice day...'   
  
Inuyasha kept on walking, until he heard someone sobbing. 'Who could be that sad on a day like this?' Inuyasha kept on towards the noise.  
  
Entering a clearing, Inuyasha saw Kouga still bawling his eyes out.  
  
"Kouga...???" Kouga looked up, his eyes red and puffy from crying for two days straight. Inuyasha felt mixed emotions at this sight: Pity and Happiness. Pity because Kouga was so miserable, Happiness because Kouga was so miserable. 'Even though i feel kinda bad for the guy... I still hate him!'  
  
"Inuyasha...Kagome has chosen you over me and this makes me very upset. I don't want to talk to you, so go away." Inuyasha's stomach jolted, hoping his earlier suspicions had been correct.  
  
"What do you mean me? Kagome said...'the other guy'... and that doesn't neccesarily mean me." Kouga started bawling once more.  
  
"Yes it does. I asked Kagome to choose between you and me. And she chose you. She just doesn't remember it." Inuyasha's day got even better.  
  
Seeing Inuyasha's happy face, Kouga resumed his bitter sobbing.  
  
"Well thanks. Seeya!" Inuyasha leapt out of the clearing, searching for Kagome.  
  
Kouga silently watched him go, then flung himself on the ground and started beating at it with his fists, once again, sobbing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Kagome does love me!....even if she doesn't remember it....she loves me!' Inuyasha couldn't help smiling as he leapt through the warm summer air, his hair whipping around his face. 'I have to go find Kagome and talk to her!' Inuyasha landed and paused, sniffing. He caught Kagome's scent and leapt back into the air towards it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha landed close beside her and turned towards her. "Kagome I need to talk to you! It's about something really-"   
  
*chirp*chirp* (A/N: crickets, to show akward silences hehe)  
  
"INUYASHA!! GO AWAY!!!!!!" Kagome and Sango shreiked as they covered themselves as best as they could. Inuyasha blushed and rushed from the area where Sango and Kagome were bathing.   
  
Far away, Miroku heard the shriek and chuckled softly to himself.  
  
"Looks like I've got competition."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha sighed. Sango and Kagome glared him for daring to make a sound. It had been almost a day and they were still mad at him.  
  
"Ka-"   
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT INUYASHA!"  
  
"I-"   
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I DON'T CARE!"  
  
This had been happening all day. Inuyasha's temper was threatening to explode. Kagome and Sango were both suffering from tics in their eyebrows as the regarded him with icy furiousness.  
  
"JUST-"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"BUT-"  
  
"SIT!! SIT!!! SIT!!! SIT!!!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground.  
  
"Wow.....that's weird. That just came out." Sango stared in amazement.  
  
Inuyasha spit out some dirt and didn't know what to feel, furious because she sat him, or happy that she remembered.  
  
"Wench....about time you remembered... stupid woman." Kagome glared, then smirked.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha..........." She started innocently. Inuyasha flinched, knowing what was coming.   
  
"SIT!!"   
  
"That is really funny!" Kagome and Sango laughed as Inuyasha spat out more dirt.  
  
From still far away, Miroku heard Kagome sitting Inuyasha.  
  
"Glad that she's remembered."  
  
Miroku sighed.  
  
"OK, SOMEONE LET ME DOWN NOW!" Miroku shouted loudly, tired of hanging in a tree from the back of his robes.  
  
"I will never piss Sango off that much ever again!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how was it? Good? Bad? please R&R and tell me what you think, what you want to happen. Or email me!  
  
Bye!!!!!  
  
(R&R!!!)  
  
Laura (soul_abyss@hotmail.com)  
  
P.S EMAIL ME PLEASE! 


End file.
